This invention relates to apparatus for measuring energy levels and ionization potentials of atoms, molecules, and radicals.
The determination of the stable energy levels of any particular atom, molecule, or radical, including the ionization potential and energy levels above the ionization potential, is needed in a variety of applications. For example, knowledge about the stable enerby levels is important in choosing materials for use in ion lasers, and in modeling the earth's upper atmosphere. Previously, conventional photoelectron spectroscopic (PES) and threshold photoelectron spectroscopic (TPES) techniques have been used to measure the energy levels produced by photo ionization. However, techniques that were simpler to use and that provided even higher precision would be useful.